Guardian: Kingdom Hearts
by Cougerstar
Summary: The great guardians, a group that interferes without others knowledge and with minimal impact. To correct mistakes and insure outcomes when at all possible. This is a well-known story, from the view of a character no one knew existed.
1. Prologue

**Guardian: Kingdom Hearts**

Prologue

That voice.

Strange, haven't seen something quite like that before. In a world, that is.

_So much to do,_

_So little time…._

_Take your time._

_Don't be afraid._

Likes to contradict its self. Poor kit, thrown into this. Perhaps he is like the other heroes, overconfident and arrogant. A defeat would do them no harm, though, regrettably, it would do so to others. Yet where would they be without us? Perhaps they are not as powerful as they think. But they need to be, so they are. Far as any knows.

It speaks of the door. So many meanings could be connected. The kit will choose his strengths and weaknesses, to a point. Choosing his path, it lets him think. He fate is locked, more or less. No peace, for a long while.

Darkness, nothingness. Not so frightening in itself, if nothing used it. A cloak, hiding what? A shadow, of what creature, blocking the faint beams of distant light that dare brave this wasted, forgotten land. This is why the dark frightens even the ones who know it. The unknown, the deepest and most primal of human fears. Of all fears. The source of the greatest fear of all, for would the final journey be so frightening if its path and end were known?

It guides him, warns him of his journey. Heeding or ignoring such warnings could lead to success or failure. Luckily for the easily lead kit, this voice means to help.

He must fight. Such is common for heroes, to be warriors. StarClan grant this kit never know true battle, only that against darkness, were motives and enemies are clear.

The door is both far off and very near, it says. Cryptic, I think such things would fall over dead if they were not. Such an event would make things far simpler to many, but there are just ways that life works.

An echo of a home. A question of fears, no doubt they will be different by his journeys end. So often are. The path goes on, the voice keeps guiding.

The closer you get to the light, the darker your shadow becomes.

So true, in more ways than one.

_But don't be afraid. For you hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Again with the cryptic. Not so hard to figure out though. Such a common, over done, cliché line, yet still rings with truth. Still, few understand at first, heroes are so often slow. Least likely to go on a murderous rampage, I suppose.

_So don't forget. _

_You are the one who will open the door. _

I pity the kit. Weirdest dream of his life, maybe. Suppose its better than telling him out right. Never was a problem for me. Never was in such a situation. Thank StarClan.

Pretty chatty for a weapon, no ordinary weapon though, by any means.

* * *

_The great guardians, a group that interferes without others knowledge and with minimal impact. To correct mistakes and insure outcomes when at all possible. This is a well-known story, from the view of a character no one knew existed._

* * *

Okay, a new idea I'm working on. I know its really confusing at this point, but it will be explained in later chapters. Let me know what you think, please!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today would be titled by the normal person as a "nice day". Bright, sunny, on a tropical beach with white sand and clear water. The normal person, of course, generally didn't enjoy such a day hidden between a rock ledge and a very spiky palm tree. Seriously, why was the fricking thing so spiky? What creature with any brain would want to spent time up here any way? Don't answer that.

Any who, you would be right in guessing that said person was not a normal person. I'd tell you what, but that would be boring, no?

Pyralis didn't mind the sun, that was fine. She liked the heat. But when people describe sand, they always seem to fail to mention its supernatural ability to get in absolutely every conceivable place imaginable. No, that not an exaggeration.

She let a low yawn; this so far was the most boring mission she had ever been on. Observing a bunch of teens building a raft to try to get to other worlds. Yeah. A raft. As in the 'tied together logs' variety.

The overly competitive boys looked like they were racing each other. Sigh. Males, can't live with 'em, can't watch out for 'em when stuck in a palm tree.

Stupid palm tree.

* * *

Okay, slight improvement, bit damp though.

She wanted quiet, got that? She had no idea something was going to happen here, that was pure coincidence. It had nothing to do with her extreme boredom. Just getting away from the palm tree.

Shut up.

Watching the kid scratch some picture on the wall, Pyralis had the distinct sense a flashback was going on somewhere, weird.

Holy fricken StarClan! Okay, calm down there was just some unexplained, cloaked guy who came from nowhere and left to nowhere in the middle of previously mentioned dark secluded cave. _At least he didn't see me, I think._

Why was there a door here anyway? Okay, never mind. It _will_ come up later. Just watch it.

Okay, enough of watching kids run around some island, will something please happen already!

Note: Who ever said, "Be careful what you wish for" actually did know what he was talking about. Unfortunately.

* * *

Thunder roared overhead and Pyralis glared at it, to which the effect was what would be expected- absolutely nothing. As she was awake anyway, she looked around, and frowned at what she saw. It was dark. Hold the "no freaking duh" comment for a minute, even on an island during a storm at night it wasn't this dark. Pyralis's cat-like eyes could pick up the smallest traces of light, and there should be more than this.

With caution beaten into her skull be her mentor (it wasn't exactly natural for her, hard as that is to believe) she jumped down from her spot on a cliff edge and looked around. Perking her ears, which were no longer human, but cat-like in shape, she picked up a slight scuffling. Twitching and turning her ears, she attempted to locate the source of the sound, but it seemed to be coming from all around. That could potentially be a very bad thing.

And, just her luck, it was.

Suddenly, many twin points of yellow light appeared all around. Well that would explain the scuffling… crap.

Remembering back, she recalled that these things didn't target, just went after anything with a heart. No talking her way out of this one. _Oh well, I've wanted to beat something up for a while anyway. _

Conveniently, right after the thought crossed her mind, one lunged at her and she quickly moved to stopped it with a kick, another with a backhanded fist, swung her elbow in a follow through and got two more. She looked around at the unchanging mass, _four down, and no noticeable difference, time for a strategy change. _

Weighing her options, and considering the unending number, she did what all intelligent warriors would do in such a situation- ran like hell.

* * *

She jumped down the other side of the cliff and rolled to recover, ungracefully jumping up at the end, covered in the sand that was beginning to become her nemesis in this place. She saw the boys again, one standing at the edge of the dock, the other looking at him in shock and confusion. As she watching the silver-haired one on the edge was surrounded by darkness, followed by the brown haired one who had by that point been reaching out to the first. It threw the younger one back, but when it cleared the elder was gone.

Pyralis watched and considered what had happened. _That's going to be a problem later… So much for an easy mission. _

* * *

The keyblade's chosen one, a hero or a tyrant, given a gift or a curse. Or so the legend said.

Pyralis wasn't so much someone that believed in legends, as much as someone that watched them being written. And this was looking like it was going to turn into no exception. Oh freaking joy.

Hastily moving further into the cliff's shadow, she studied the weapon that had appeared in the brown-haired boy's hand, unable to keep from wondering why such a powerful and mythical weapon looked like a giant, blunt key. _It looks more like a club than a sword…_ Giving her head a shake to clear it, she silently began to follow him, far enough back so not to be noticed, not that the panicked kid would notice her if she jumped up and down behind him with a giant sign that said, "I Can Has Cheezburger?" But caution never hurt anyone, so she'd been told.

Before she could even get near the mouth of the cave the boy had disappeared into, a gale force wind come out of nowhere in particular and slammed her into a tree. I palm tree. That just figures.

After taking a second to rub her sore head she dove out of the way. Not so much to avoid being seen for once, but more to not get stepped on by a giant shadow… thing. The kid pulled his giant key out of the air and stood in front of it. _Yes, fight the giant shadow that is fifty times bigger than you when you've never fought before with a weapon you just got, best idea ever._

Right about when she was trying to figure out if and how she should interfere to save the kid, the wind, or vortex or whatever, decided for her. It intensified, pulling at her hair and sending her poor cloak into a frenzy. By the time she looked back, the kid and the thing were gone. Glancing around she grimaced. Two options she saw, follow or try not to and get swept up. Real hard choice. At that, Pyralis closed her eyes and concentrated. She then brought her hands together, then apart rapidly. With the motion, two huge, black, raven like wings came into existence. And were immediately pulled and ripped at by the wind. Anyone who thinks wings equal easy flying is wrong, very very wrong.

Like jumping into a freezing pool, waiting would only make it worse. She forced herself of the ground, fighting for stability. Finally angling her wings with the wind (they still felt like they were being pulled out) she spiraled up, and at last made it to the top, a portal of some kind.

The next thing she knew, she was laying on some hard ground, completely exhausted.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm bad at remembering to to these... but I don't think I should really have to. But if I owned Kingdom Hearts, Birth by Sleep would be for a system I actually have, which it is not, so I do not own it.

* * *

Chapter 2

After a second, Pyralis decided that, tempting as it was, staring at the ground would do absolutely nothing for her mission. Really, it wouldn't. She'd tried.

With a groan she pushed her self to her feet. After her head quit spinning, she dismissed her wings with a reversed version of the motion she used earlier, holding her arms to the side and rapidly pulling them together. Instantly the horrible, deep, almost numbing ach that had been in her wings was transferred to her arms and back. _Honestly, why? Is there some law stating that any rules that apply to so many worlds to make things easier must not work for guardians? Or does someone just like making life difficult for us?_

Ah well. A question for another day. Or more like another one on top of the already dangerously tall stack. Deciding to no longer neglect her surroundings, she looked around. She was in what looked like a calm, almost pleasant looking town. The almost being there mainly because she was in nowhere _near_ the mood to be calling anything in particular "pleasant". That… and there was something about this place that bothered her. Not so much the 'something's going to jump out and eat you at any second' feeling, but more of a 'there's something that's sitting nearby and thinking about how nice it would be to jump out and eat you'. You learn these things in her work.

She was standing in a small but fairly wide ally, with a few boxes and barrels scattered around. The sky was dark despite the stars, so the only light came from the street lamps and windows. The height of the builds made it impossible to get a good look around without wandering, so she jumped up o a box and pulled herself onto a roof. _Okay! Arms still sore! Bad idea! Ow ow ow-fricken-ow! _

Still snarling under her breath, the apprentice guardian took in her surroundings, her view worsened by the fact that she had to keep down, as she greatly doubted anyone here had human shaped lightning rods. It looked pretty basic, houses, streets and shops. Several people were wondering around, including… teddy bears with fluff balls on their heads? She decided it would be better to just except this rather than tempt fate by wondering what would be next. Fate loves to screw with people; it should be a scientifically proven fact.

Turning her head, she saw two people. Okay, loose definition of the word "people", but still. One of the look a bit like a dog and the other looked like a duck. Wait a minute. They were important, weren't they? Wracking her brain, she came up with they names Donald and Goofy. See, she did pay some attention to her mentor's briefing!

Who names their kid Goofy? Seriously!

There was also a dog with them. A real dog, sort-of. It was running… straight towards the building she was hiding on. Crap.

Forcing herself down lower (what the heck is _in_ this gutter?!) she watched the scene.

Wait, when the heck the brown-haired kid show up?! He wasn't there earlier, right? Of coarse not, she wasn't that unobservant…

Really though, how did she miss that? _I must've really hit my head hard…_

"This isn't a dream!" The boy's words snapped her back to reality, for a second. _The boy_… _know his name, it's… It starts with a… letter. Yes, that's it, it starts with a letter. Face-palm worthy comment if there ever was one._

The boy said a few more things to the ever-smiling dog then took off, strangely yellow canine following. Frowning, she carefully braced herself, then jumped to the next roof over with a dull thud_. Quick healing, lets hear it for guardian powers, folks._Pyralis pulled the cloak of her black hood over her head and disappeared into the shadows. One of the real reasons she had been chosen for this assignment was her ability to do this, which also lead to many other, pardon the pun, shadowing missions.

----

As amusing as you think it would be to follow kid fighting random shadow/monster/things with a giant key, well, lets just say it gets old. That, and she just couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was watching her. Not a heartless… not like the ones she had been seeing anyway, but she could never get a better look than the edge of her peripheral vision. Now she would write this off as being over paranoid, but these instincts had saved her life before. Then again…

Double-checking that no one was watching, Pyralis perked up her ears and listened. People talking, arguments, and chatting, footsteps, a scuffling she had identified as heartless- this time distant, maybe something… no, nothing worth getting too worried about.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere" "Who are you?"

Jumping back up and mentally cursing herself, Pyralis carefully moved back to a shadowy spot that she could see the kit. _Or kid, had to get back in the habit of that, to much time in the clans._

She saw a brown haired man standing in front of the boy talking to him. But for some strange reason, she doubted that the kid (_okay, I do know his name. Think, mouse-brain, think!_) knew him. The fact that he was holding out a weapon and looking more confused than a clan cat asked for a cell phone number was a good hint. Pyralis shut up her internal monologue for a few seconds to pay attention to what was being said.

"-and they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade."

That's just great, guess I'll have to deal more mindless inky fresh-kill. With my luck every five minutes or so.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

Fair question. Maybe the answer will apply to some of the other fifty million chosen ones under the age of twenty.

Okay, were did the gun-blade come from? At least the kid summons his giant key…

She watched the fight with some interest, even though she did remember the guy was a friend to him. Wait, did the kid win? Nice jo- okay, he just collapsed on the ground. Previous statement retracted.

----

Because she decided someone would probably notice a black-cloaked teen-aged looking girl staring in to window after a while, Pyralis left the giant intelligent key's chosen one and his probably-will-be-at-some-point friends for a bit to do a better search of the area.

There isn't a much easier place to blend in than a town filled with misplaced people, so she decided to forgo the shadows and walk in the streets. She identified a useful shop or two, several more selling totally useless things, and a whole bunch of people being really careful to watch their backs.

Walking into the second district, Pyralis increased her attention. If it was absolutely safe here, she was a hedgehog. There were far fewer people here, and those that were had come armed. Out of almost pure reaction, the guardian pulled her sword from its hidden sheath on her back, turned around and slashed though the heartless that had appeared behind her. One was the now familiar shadow, the other two stood up with helmets. Well, they _did._ Past tense.

What she saw next left her with no more intelligent response than 'huh?' A pink heart, slightly larger than her hand came from the poof of disappearing heartless and floated off into the sky. After standing a blinking for a few seconds, she shook her head and moved to clean her sword. Except there was a slight problem with that, her sword _was_ clean.

Frowning, she turned it over, then, to be sure, ran her finger down it. Nothing. The katanashowed no sign of having just taken out three what ever they were. It wasn't a huge sword; in fact, compared to some she had seen it was pretty small. The blade was mostly black, aside from the deep red along the blade. Of coarse, a guardian's sword is much more than it looks, but you'll see that later. Unless, of coarse, you want to read a few _paragraphs _about it. I'm guessing for the most part that's a no, just guessing.

----

After reaching the third district, Pyralis had completely abandoned the practice of putting her sword away, as constantly pulling it out was getting inconvenient. _Nothing out of this world's ordinary. I should probably head back soon-_

Danger. Here. Wiping her head around, Pyralis scanned the open areas, the shadows, the builds she could see-nothing. This was _extremely_ discomforting, as that life-saving sense was practically screaming and jumping up and down like a spoiled child, or a rabid squirrel. Seeing as it was the best solution she could think of in 0.5 seconds, the guardian turning to the build behind her (_much higher here I might add_) grabbed a handhold and began working her way to the top.

Given the lack of people she felt, well, less uncomfortable walking on the buildings (though she still pulled up her hood). Beneath, she changed her ears into their second form, along with her eyes, and searched for _whatever_ was there.

Wait, did she actually hear something? Something she can track? Something that didn't seem to be stalking her? That's strange. Luck never did seem to like her. Maybe his brother was filling in for him today.

She tracked the sound to its source, were she saw… nothing. Just shadow. Well, it couldn't be _that_ easy now could it? But she could hear them, and it made her blood turn to ice.

Okay, she couldn't quite her what was being said (sorry to kill the dramatic moment) but the voices she did know. Along with some of the phases she could catch. Some she had heard in person, others she had only heard in movies, words she had read in books. Movies and books she had though to be fiction. _Well, I guess you never know what's truly fiction and what's some place's reality in a guardian's work._ But one thing was for sure; none of them should exist on _this_universe.

Another thing, all of them were people that she had affectionately named People-Who-Love-To-Make-My-Life-Difficult. Although most people just called them villains.

Today must be a Thursday, never could get the hang of Thursdays.

-----

The black haired girl knelt at the edge of the deep shadow for a few minutes, trying to make out what was being said despite complaints from her knees. Wait, that saying her mentor liked, '_Never trust an enemy you cannot see'_. She often pointed out that you wouldn't trust and enemy in the first place and he told her that wasn't the point. The part of her mind that both pissed her off and helped keep her alive told her that she had no reason to believe these beings here were anymore visible than shadows.

Pyralis fell dead still. Not a twitch, not a move. She slowed her breathing and strained her ears, carefully pressing her palms to the ground to feel vibrations. Nothing.

Now, that was either a very good thing or a very, very bad thing.

If she was lucky, there was nothing around her and she could retreat safely. She gave that about a 1/30 chance. Would you risk _your_ life on those odds?

Drawing her sword would be too much movement, to likely to cause attention. Reaching to her belt, Pyralis curled her fingers around the hilt of her knife. The black-cloaked girl went over her options.

On one hand, she could attempt to meet her enemy and fight, but she shot that idea down fast. _Never fight an unknown enemy if it can be avoided_. Another staying alive strategy there, and a good one. She saw two others. One was to run or fly for it, the other was to attempt to draw whoever out. The disadvantage of the later being the possibility she hadn't been seen, and of the former being, once more, lack of knowledge. And, for the flying part, being noticed by many and projectiles.

She went with the simplest, commonest and surprisingly effective, she bolted.

* * *

Well here's another chapter. I have no idea if anyone actually likes this story, but its fun I'm gonna keep going anyway. Although, if someone were to review, I could probably work faster.... Anyway, thanks for reading! And if you do happen to review, constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
